It is well known that a person's diet and physical activities greatly affect her emotional well being, intellectual clarity, and physical health. While almost everyone desires to achieve a state of well being that comes from a healthy, balanced lifestyle, achieving that goal is often a struggle. Job demands, family demands, and financial constraints are only some of the barriers that one has to overcome to maintain a healthful diet and activity level. Especially with obesity and Type-2 Diabetes becoming increasing health concerns in some developed countries, efforts to reach and maintain a healthy lifestyle and weight through better eating habits and regularly engaging in physical activity have become more of a public health focus.
Chronic conditions are highly correlated with obesity, low physical activity and other lifestyle factors. Increasing costs of health care and loss in workforce productivity have employers, health care providers and individuals looking for better preventative care measures. A need exists for a method and system to address behaviors such as dietary intake, physical activity levels, and other areas.
A system that can help a person set realistic goals to achieve and maintain a healthy lifestyle is desired.